


Day 126 - Easy Rider

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Inconvenient boner, M/M, Motorcycles, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"Have you seen him?"</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 126 - Easy Rider

“Have you seen him?”

“God, yes. He looks so incredibly hot on that thing!”

Suddenly all the female employees (and Anderson) are pressing their noses against the window. Sherlock and John exchange a surprised look before walking over to the window as well.

In the yard a helmeted man in leather trousers dismounts his motorcycle, accompanied by a chorus of high-pitched sighs from the women still pressed to the window.

“It’s Greg,” John says gobsmacked when the man takes off his helmet.

“Obviously.”

***

A few hours and several cold case files later the three men meet in the yard and John admires the motorcycle.

“Can I go for a spin?”

“Wait. You know how to ride a bike?”

“Of course I do. Learned it in Afghanistan.”

“You have a licence?”

“Sure.”

Since he even has a second helmet John coaxes Sherlock to go with him. The taller man wraps his arms around him and whispers, “You lied.”

“Yeah. I do know how to do this though.” John grins when he hears Sherlock chuckle.

When they return the bike fifteen minutes later Sherlock has a gleam in his eyes that tells John that he is going to get thoroughly rogered as soon as they are home. Apparently Greg’s colleagues are not the only ones turned on by a man on a bike.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'motorcycle'.


End file.
